


Буррито с курицей

by ashido_kun



Category: BattleShip - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido_kun/pseuds/ashido_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-муви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буррито с курицей

\- Значит, завтра?   
Алекс Хоппер смотрел куда-то между стаканом, рассыпанными палочками картофеля-фри и локтем Нагаты. Больше в этой забегаловке смотреть все равно было не на что.   
Рейкс куда-то испарилась вместе со Зверем, Сэм сказала, что ей нездоровится, и уехала еще пару часов назад. Таким образом, у стойки бара остались только самые живучие морские волки. Их было всего двое.   
И весь последний, да и предпоследний час они попеременно то поминали Стоуна и экипаж «Миоко», то обмывали награды и спасение мира.   
Правда, никто из спасителей так до конца и не осознал масштаба. Наверное, это случится намного позже. Алекс в глубине души надеялся, что аккурат к пенсии, когда придет время посиживать в кресле-качалке и сочинять мемуары. А вот сейчас он прекрасно обойдется и без этого глобального осознания.   
\- Да, - отозвался Нагата.- Праздник закончился, теперь пора убирать мусор.   
\- На родине тебя ждет трибунал?   
\- Верно. А перед ним еще одно расследование.   
\- Не завидую. Если уж наши чинуши от флота наотрез отказывались верить, что под самым их носом инопланетяне разнесли в клочья три эсминца, то про ваших мне и думать тошно… все едино - крысы сухопутные, что с них взять!   
\- Зато тебя ждут блестящая карьера и свадьба. Достойная награда для американского героя.   
\- Ты издеваешься?   
\- Теперь повода нет, - Нагата вдруг похабнейшим образом улыбнулся.   
Хоппер сперва автоматически подавил порыв познакомить нос азиата со стойкой, а уж потом сообразил, что ему сделали комплимент. И все-таки возопил:   
\- Блин, до того, как прилетели плохие парни в скафандрах, мои самые сладкие и сокровенные мечты были о твоем убийстве! Будущий тесть давно ждал, как бы вышвырнуть меня с флота. А тут драка между офицерами, да еще из разных стран – лучше не придумаешь!   
\- Заметь, не я ее начал.   
\- Замечу, что и тебе хотелось, иначе, зачем бы ты притащился в этот чертов гальюн?!   
\- Технически, как ты правильно выразился, это был именно гальюн, и я направлялся в него без всякой надежды наткнуться на тебя.   
\- Технически, - передразнил Хоппер, - это был футбол, а не карате!   
\- Если тебя это как-то утешит, я не планировал устраивать тебе сотрясение мозга. Случайно получилось.   
\- Хорошо, пусть будет так. Хотя если честно, мне это уже как-то до лампочки. Ты классный мужик, Нагата, и навеки мой брат. Если еще когда-нибудь захочешь врезать мне ногой по моей дурной башке, не стесняйся. Похоже, это идет мне на пользу.   
Алекс немного помолчал, допил пиво, подпер тяжелеющую с каждой минутой голову рукой. Тянуло то ли спать, то ли на подвиги. Вот захотелось бы Нагате сейчас буррито, он бы с удовольствием взломал магазин и … вполне вероятно, на этот раз ему бы за это даже ничего не было.   
Хоппер вдруг задался вопросом, а чего ему, собственно говоря, хочется больше - разгромить магазин или поразить в самое сердце Нагату?   
И с некоторым облегчением понял, что дело вовсе не в магазине. Просто этот японец завтра уедет, и может статься, они уже не увидятся. И те моменты, видит бог, самые улетные в его, Алекса, бестолковой жизни, не повторятся никогда.   
А все, кроме прилета злобных инопланетян и гибели брата, он бы с радостью повторил…   
Вот, например то, как они с Нагатой отлавливали инопланетные корабли по биению пульса оповещающих буев. Вряд ли японец, не стой на кону судьба планеты, выдал бы военную тайну, и не важно, близкому другу или, что тогда было для них вернее, кровному врагу. Впрочем, инопланетяне не оставили ему выбора. Им обоим.   
И еще тот долгожданный рассвет, когда они вдвоем залегли на палубе эсминца с дальнобойными винтовками. Инопланетный корабль был огромным, а два человечка с оружием – очень маленькими. И ни один из них не поручился бы, что крошечные земные пули в принципе способны пробить стекло вражеской командной рубки. Об этом как-то предпочитали не думать. Хватало уже и того, что промах был равносилен смерти.   
И даже то, как они, точно в гребаном «Титанике», карабкались вдвоем по вздыбленной корме тонущего «Джона Пол Джонса», а оттуда прыгали в кипящий ад, где гигантскими мясорубками вращались винты. Кто кого и поскольку раз вытаскивал из-под воды, полной мазута и обломков? Уже не вспомнить.   
И еще обязательно те резиново-долгие секунды, когда вместе отрешенно наблюдали с палубы «Могучего Мо», как с неба валятся три чудом уцелевшие «вертушки». Хотя чудеса – это обычно что-то хорошее, а никак не инопланетные механизмы, собиравшиеся превратить линкор и его экипаж в кашу.   
\- Для меня было честью служить с вами, - сказал тогда Нагата.   
Глядя на капитана Алекс, наконец, проникся смыслом выражения «самурайское спокойствие».   
Он ответил теми же словами. Хотя будь у него хоть секунда подумать, может быть, прибавил бы и что-нибудь от себя. Что-нибудь безумное, такое, чтоб этот надменный японец вряд ли когда-нибудь забыл.   
Примерно равноценное апперкоту футбольной бутсой в челюсть.   
\- Все-таки жаль, что ты уезжаешь, - сказал Алекс. - Мне наверняка дадут сейчас отпуск. Я бы показал тебе Америку. Тут есть немало интересных мест. Да и потом, у меня ведь должен быть мальчишник перед долгой и счастливой семейной жизнью.   
\- Понимаю, - улыбнулся японец.   
\- Ты никак не можешь повременить с отъездом?   
\- Это не я решаю.   
\- Черт возьми, скверно! Полный отстой!   
Нагата молча смотрел на него. Если уж на то пошло, он этим и занимался почти весь вечер. На дне раскосых желтых глаз что-то тлело, но Алекс не взялся бы и судить, что именно. Японский капитан был очень сдержанным, даже в минуты смертельной опасности не позволял себе расслабиться, а теперь, похоже, и вовсе замкнулся. Все эти фото в обнимку - да, стерпел, поскольку не хотел обижать американцев.   
Хоппер понял, что японец уедет именно завтра.   
Что ж, у них все еще есть немного сегодня.   
Алекс отодвинул пустую кружку, наклонился к Нагате и, в который раз нарушая все японские приличия, приобнял капитана за плечо.   
\- Нагата, а ты когда-нибудь пробовал куриное буррито?


End file.
